Gale in the Secret Circle
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: This isn't a story, it's an interview, with Gale, about Charles. Now several interviews and articles about our favorite actor turned bad-ass brooding warlock. Chapter added 12/29/11 about marathon on the CW starting tonight. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Again, this is an interview with Gale about his character on The Secret Circle. I actually found it on Entertainment Weekly's website. I know this is not a real story, so I don't know if I'll be asked to remove it, but please enjoy it while it's here. If you want to read the same article online, with 1 picture of Gale in TSC's episode airing Thursday, October 13, 2011, the URL is: insidetv (dot) ew (dot) com/2011/10/13/secret-circle-gale-harold-charles-meade/

The main reason I posted this hear and not under The Secret Circle story board, is not only because this is for Gale fans... so it fits with QAF, but also because TSC is mainly about Cassie and Adam.

* * *

><p><strong>'Secret Circle': Gale Harold takes us inside the mind of Charles Meade<strong>

by Mandi Bierly

With a full season pickup, the stars of _The__Secret__Circle_, The CW's increasingly spooky multigenerational witch drama from Kevin Williamson and Andrew Miller, will have to get used to having a vague, but interesting, conversation about the show's central mystery: What evil came to the town of Chance Harbor 16 years ago and caused a body count? If it was drawn by the power of a secret circle of young witches, does that mean two parents (Gale Harold and Natasha Henstridge), who've schemed to get their children to form a new circle, know what danger they're putting them in? Why is it worth it to them? Do they simply want to get back the power they themselves were stripped of, or is it something different? Luckily, Harold, who plays the deliciously devilish Charles Meade, has already mastered that art.

**ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY: All roles require actors to have faith in producers, but, I imagine, when you're signing on for a character like Charles, even more so.**

**GALE****HAROLD:** In terms of faith, it was not knowing which way [Charles] was gonna go. Was my character gonna lose his mind? Was he going to become overcome by some really intense force of power that he couldn't control? He's got this ongoing thing with Dawn [Henstridge], and there seems to be a level of, I don't want to call it _exploitation_, but there is some sort of power struggle that seems to be slightly based on a fear that he has of her somehow. Either he's afraid of what she can do to him, or he needs her more than he thinks he needs himself. That's what I've been playing with.

****Charles told his daughter Diana that he was dating Dawn to explain why they were spending so much time together. Charles seemed more okay with that lie than Dawn did when he told her about it. Should we read into that? Will it be addressed again?****

I don't know. The way that scene played to me, it's sort of like Charles is just trying to cover his tracks, and the thing that made the most sense was to use that as the reason — there's something going on between the two of them. He was kinda caught. Diana called him out. I think in his mind, there's wishful thinking. That's one of the things I really like, him having to react on the spot and just make it up as he goes along. It's one of those moments where your excuse makes it worse. [_Laughs_] Now Diana has all these expectations.

****Charles has said he hasn't been in a relationship since Dawn's mother died 16 years ago. Is that the truth? We've seen the kids getting some action on the show. Will Charles?**  
><strong>Well, you get that idea based on the one conversation you see Charles and Diana have about this. But who knows? His daughter has to go to sleep and then get up and go to school during the day. Just like you don't know what your kids are doing, you don't know what your parents are doing. Who knows what's going on? I think he is lonely, and I think it's difficult for him because as Diana gets older, she really reminds him of the fact that his wife is gone. That's a really painful echo.

****What _do_ you think Charles does during the day? He's a lawyer, so there's presumably some real work to do.**  
><strong>

If I were to think about what I'd be doing if I was in his situation, I would be constantly turning over these ideas in my head, looking around every corner, always looking over my shoulder. And at the same time, I think that he's probably studying on some level, trying to make sure that he understands what it is that he's got to do because part of the world of witchcraft is very ritualistic. You have to know your lines, you know. You have to know the method by which you get what you're trying to get. It seems to me it doesn't come easy, especially for these characters because they've been so removed from it. They're trying to find their way back in, so I think there's probably some resistance.

****With a show like this, where this is a mythology you're not privy to, are you able to suggest things for the character or do you have to just react to what's on the page?****

It's a combination. Along with the character, you have to start to develop an ongoing persona and some belief system so that whatever you're reacting to is not just, _I__burned__my__hand_. It's like, _why__is__this__cup__so__f__—__ing__hot_? There must be a reason. It must be someone else's to hold, or it's something that I did wrong and now I'm paying a price for it. I try to bring what I feel is his paranoia. I feel like there's an opportunity to really explore paranoia and fear and suspicion because he's in a very dangerous place. I'm not sure if that's where it's going, that's what I'm holding in my head to keep me connected to it. The first thing you saw this guy to is walk up to someone's else and burn it down. He's not necessarily gonna get away with that.

****That was a great introduction to the character. Is there any chance we're overestimating, from that, how evil Charles will be? Or does he continue to produce great moments like that one as the season continues**?**

I think there are definitely things that are dark. They are not simply the action of murder or revenge. There are other things going on, which for me keeps it interesting. If I were playing a full-blown psychopath or a serial killer, it's not interesting for me to just do the deed without some sort of threat of it falling apart.

****It's interesting to hear you talk about Charles' vulnerability. I hadn't really thought of him that way.****

Stay tuned. It's coming. I'll put it this way, and I say this with great respect for parents because I haven't had that responsibility: If you have children, and you destroy someone's parent and leave their child vulnerable and alone, there's no way that that doesn't have a very intense and painful effect on you. Charles can't look at his own daughter without being quite aware that there's another daughter just across town who has lost her mother and it's because I set her house on fire and burned it down. [_Laughs_] Vulnerability is built-in. There's one way to play the character where it just doesn't bother him, but that doesn't interest me at all. Then he's just a robot.

****Everyone loves how "creepy" you can be. Are you ever asked to tone it down on this show?****

There's always that part of it. What you see and what was done is hopefully very different things. It's not always the case, but it's a good thing to go big early so that you can pull it back, and then you get something that's full of the intention, the power, and the energy of what you're trying to do without being too big. You can always be pulled back, but if you don't go big in the first place, there's really nothing to work with. And when I say big, it could just be increments of very subtle things. It hasn't happened a lot because for Charles, he has to be really, really contained. because, like I said before, everything he does is a potential giveaway. He doesn't know who knows what he's up to … For instance, my character on _Queer__As__Folk_, he kind of invaded every room, whereas Charles is much more on the peripheral. He's more of a looker. He's like a spy as opposed to [_Laughs_] the barnstormer that Brian Kinney was.

**Looking at the show in general, I felt like last week's episode with the demon showed how freaky, disturbing, and dangerous things could be for the new circle, and I loved it. Will that direction continue?**

I would assume that's where we're going. It's interesting to me because there's witchcraft, but then there's the supernatural side of it were you're now interacting with other forces and the dynamics those forces occupy, whether it's possession or if it's some sort of anthropomorphic thing, some power taking over an animal or reinventing itself to appear to be animal. Now that those doors are open, certainly it's gonna go down that line. I'm kinda not totally aware of where that story line is going to go. I think it's going to be a slow introduction to the bigger world around the show in general, like hidden doors.

****What I took away from last week's episode is that whenever witches bind the circle, the power draws some kind of evil to them. If demons come, and are those demons the evil or the minions of a bigger bad? Is there anything you can tease about that?****

I think it's a good question. It's what I was trying to get at before. Once you open the door, what is behind it? And how does what is behind it either come out or suck you through? There's the traditional idea of good witches and bad witches. But on the other hand, if you stir up the pot, you don't know what you're gonna release. The question you asked is interesting: Are those just minions or are those competing powers? Is it some sort of ongoing power struggle: Now that one side is awake, the other side has to wake up and keep them under control?

****Do you know any of these answers?**  
><strong>

I've had some clues.

****That you want to share now.****

There's a man who turns into a squirrel… and then sings a song.

**Really?**

Nooo.

****It didn't sound like the show, and yet, it sounded _kinda_ awesome.****

It's kinda like a Woody Woodpecker moment. That would scare the s— out of me if a woodpecker started talking to me as I was walking through the woods.

****Okay, give me something real.****

For instance, with Cassie's character, what's disturbing is this woman has been forced into a twisted situation where she has to figure out a way to survive. Not just how to go back to her grandmother's house and start to learn how to live in a new town without her mother who she's lost and meeting new people and trying to make friends. That's hard to do for anyone, but then on top of that, there's all these strange things that are going on around her all the time. The more she learns and tries to deal with it, the worse it becomes. On the other hand, what Charles and Dawn have going on becomes progressively unpleasant because the stakes just keep getting ratcheted up. It's something that Charles has to struggle with: the more that his daughter tries to understand what's going on, it not only puts him in a dangerous situation but he's also got to be very fearful about what happens to her. Is she gonna get hurt? Is she gonna get killed? Within those questions, I know that some very bad things are gonna happen.

**It is interesting: Both Charles and Diana have reasons to want to keep their knowledge of what's going on a secret from one another, but at some point, if you know your daughter is in danger, you should want to step in if you don't actually want her to die.**

That's one of the aspects that's very interesting to me. There is a definite trap there. It's kind of difficult for him to make a move in any direction because 99 percent of the results are bad, dangerous, and/or equal or just disgusting.

**What's the deal with that crystal that Dawn and Charles have? It sounds like it only has so much power and they have to ration it.**

Well, it seems to me just a part of the dynamic of the circle. It's like an amulet. They're animated by nearness to others like them. That's one of the interesting things about the story: You have all this inherent power, potential power, but it doesn't work unless people are in the same place, at the same time, and communicate with each other.

****That was a nice twist, that strength only comes in numbers when you bind the circle. Do you think we'll meet anyone else from Dawn and Charles' circle?****

I don't know. There's the history, some of which has been explained, some of it hasn't. Certainly they lost someone or some people. Whether they're gone forever or not, I don't know. In an odd way, they need to reactivate the circle of their children to bring back the power they never got their hands on. Once the kids have got it together and can actually use it, how are they gonna be kept under control? I don't see how that's going to be possible. [_Laughs_]

**Last question: I just wanted to talk about your career in general. You remind me of someone like Timothy Olyphant, who fans love, but it seems some in Hollywood haven't quite figured out. How do you navigate your career? It's a big question, I know.**

It's a huge question, because you have your creative desires and what you want to do, and you have your heroes, and you have the dreams that you want to live while you have a chance on this planet before it's all over. It's really sometimes overwhelming to try to balance that with just day-to-day getting along and paying your bills. Sometimes that becomes as powerful as your dream of being [_Laughs_] Lawrence of Arabia, you know. But on the other hand, I've been very fortunate. I've had a very interesting and fulfilling life doing this so far. I really feel like I've only just gotten my feet wet and would love to go much, much further. That's another tricky thing: Not getting so over-anxious before your ship comes in, or the one that you think you're dreaming comes in. [_Laughs_] All actors, on the one hand, you're lucky to be working. On the other hand, sometimes you get antsy. You want to dance in a different house, but you kinda have to bide your time.

* * *

><p>Copyright © 2011 Entertainment Weekly Inc. All rights reserved.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know this story is marked as complete, and that it's not actually a story, but I figured I could update as I find information and interviews online to share with all you Gale fans.

* * *

><p><strong>The following is from Zap2It (dot) com <strong>(there's a video interview on this site with Gale about his previous role in Hellcats… I don't miss the show, but I love hearing his slight Southern lilt that comes across in this interview)

_'The Secret Circle' E.P.: Gale Harold's Charles examines his choices in the face of tragedy_

We're still recovering from last week's shocking episode of "The Secret Circle." Now that we've had a chance to watch it a couple of times (yeah, we do that), we're finding ourselves intrigued not only with the unexpected death of Nick (Louis Hunter) and its impact on his friends, but also on its impact on the adult characters.

The scene where Charles (Gale Harold) drowned Nick was one of the most powerful moments we've seen thus far in the series, particularly for Harold as an actor, who conveyed Charles' horror beautifully.

We spoke with executive producer Andrew Miller about just what Nick's death means for Charles in particular. Miller tells us that Thursday's upcoming episode gives us some new insight into Charles' character.

"His episode on Thursday is pretty amazing to watch," he says. "Gale, obviously, is such a gifted actor. What's so great about having guys that can play this wide range of emotions is that you just want to give them a ton to do."

We saw Charles murder Cassie's mother pretty coldly in the first episode of the series. He barely broke a sweat as his former friend burned to death. "With Charles, on one hand you get this diabolical evil that you see in the pilot, and on the other, you see this desperate, childlike, anguish and agony as he's dealing with this horrible thing he's done now," Miller tells us. "His true character lies somewhere in between those things."

Nick's death certainly has a ripple effect on the remaining five witches in his circle, but Miller says there will be consequences for Charles and Dawn as well. "You start going down a path, you choose this partner in Dawn to execute a plan, you just don't expect that it's going to lead you down this dark road," he explains. "The way he deals with Nick's death is going to be different from what he expects, what Dawn expects, and definitely from what we expect."

Miller understand the fans' strong reaction to the death, but implores that strong reactions are a good thing. "I'm sitting at the heels of a great storytelling master named Kevin [Williamson]. Vicki dying [on 'Vampire Diaries'] I'll never forget, and Anna dying I'll never forget. When that happened on 'Vampire,' and when Ian [Somerhalder] died on 'Lost' for that matter, it makes you go 'Okay, this is a show where literally anything can happen, and will.' That's the kind of show that I love as a fan and the kind of show that I love as a writer."

Now that the safety net has been yanked out from underneath us, we'll see another side of our favorite characters. "Sadly, for Nick and for Louis, what this death allows us to do is to examine the characters in a way that we couldn't have otherwise," he says. "In the face of real tragedy, who are you?"

When it comes to Charles, Dawn, and their secret from 16 years ago, Miller promises that we won't be waiting too long to understand. "We're definitely going to get answers. I'm such a huge fan of these kinds of shows, and I know how frustrating it is to spend a whole season being like, 'Maybe next week! Maybe next week!' so I don't want to play that game with people. At the same time, the mystery of 16 years ago is so complicated and there's a lot to discover, so I think we kind of get the best of both worlds. We are going to very soon be actively revealing information about what happened, in a satisfying way, not in a constant teasing way. At the same time, there's a lot to discover about what happened then, and even before."

* * *

><p><strong>The following is from E! Online (interview with Adam – who plays Ethan… comments about staring opposite Gale… and their previous experience on QAF).<strong>

We know we're getting older when we find the local drunk dad (see: Adam Harrington as Ethan Conant) the hottest character on a CW show (The Secret Circle).

Luckily, we're not completely shallow: Ethan is also a complex character haunted by a past he can't forget no matter how much he drinks, and fans can expect to see Nick's (Louis Hunter) shocking death to have a huge impact on Ethan (and his liver).

We chatted with Harrington about Ethan's "shocking" actions in tonight's episode—and that time he played the superhero version of Gale Harold. Say wha?

"I was really shocked by it," Harrington admits about tonight's episode, in which Ethan dramatically shakes up Adam (Thomas Dekker) and Diana's (Shelley Hennig) relationship. "You're not going to get away from something like that on a show like this. I was shocked and I'm just as shocked at the fallout it is going to have on people."

Fans can expect to see Ethan struggle with Nick's death in a major way as it brings up some not-so-cherished memories of all the loss he suffered 16 years ago. "It sends Ethan on a bit of a spin. He starts drinking and he gets drunk at Nick's wake, and unfortunately he says something to Diana that he shouldn't. And it has a serious effect on her relationship with Adam."

Ethan's drunken confessions will strain his relationship with Adam, and Harrington says episode seven will show the two "having a serious conversation" as Adam grows tired of asking himself, "How long can you deal with a drunk dad?" One topic they will be address is whether or not Ethan loved Adam's mother, which is "a big concern for Adam."

"I think what you're starting to see is a difference between what fate is and how fate will protect these people...Ethan views messing with fate [as causing] so much damage, like he implies that he did 16 years ago," Harrington explains. "Ethan is worried that Adam will follow in his footsteps and not do what he's saying to do and put himself at huge risk and danger."

Speaking of danger, there is certain someone in town who isn't a fan of Ethan talking to the kids: Charles (Harold). In fact, Charles almost killed Ethan in the pilot for talking to Cassie (Britt Robertson) about her parents. So will Chance Harbor's two hottest dads continue to butt heads?

"I think we will, but I think with something like that, as you saw in the pilot, when Ethan and Charles go head to head it's pretty dramatic so I don't mind that they haven't gone head-to-head because you know things are just simmering," Harrington says. "The more Charles gets kind of diluted with Dawn (Natasha Henstridge) and what they're doing and what they're not, and now they've killed Nick and Ethan is supposed to realize that he has to make a decision as to whether he is going to try and drink himself away or face these things ahead of him. You just know that they're going to go head-to-head again."

_Shocking Death and What's Ahead for the Coven_

The two actors share an interesting past, with Harrington playing a version of Harold's iconic character Brian Kinney on Queer As Folk. I played the superhero version of Gale, I played the fictitious super-version of Gale," Harrington says with a laugh. "Gale and I actually never met, but because of our experiences working on that show we had some acquaintances in common, it just kind of felt like an inevitability that we would meet. I think what is so much fun in this is that we were playing two different versions of the same character before and now we're just arch-nemesis. I have a ton of fun working with him and we just kind of locked into that animosity to each other early on."

Besides Charles, Harrington teases that Ethan will have to deal with another (and possibly bigger) threat in episode seven: Someone shows up from Ethan's past threatening to give Cassie details on what happened that long time ago. We see Ethan at the end of the episode make a decision as to how he feels about whether he wants to start actually get involved or not."

The Secret Circle airs tonight at 9 p.m. PST on the CW.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't know whether you're really into TSC, or if you just watch for Gale… aka Charles Meade. Not that it matters to me… I think the show is great, and would actually watch it if Gale wasn't in it (I know, blasphemy, right?... but it really is a good show, with surprisingly talented teenage actors... completely unlike the last teenage drama Gale was in)... however, I only wanted to watch it because of Gale's bad ass character with a heart of gold (like another character he played that we know and love). Here's a little re-cap of Episode 9… I realize we're still waiting for 7, and 8, but the last line of this was worth reading. [From wetpaint (dot) com]

* * *

><p>You know how Cassie's (Britt Robertson) able to do all kinds of crazy spells that the rest of her Circle can't even wrap their minds around? There was the time she stopped a thunderstorm, the time she lifted some dew droplets into the air – and let's not forget her penchant for exploding light bulbs! Well, it turns out that Cassie has individual powers that are separate from the Circle's, and she goes on a quest to find out more about them!<p>

Of course, every adventure needs a hot boy, so Cassie brings Chance Harbor newbie, Jake, along for the ride. They look into her family tree in the hopes that they'll find more info about her powers, but Faye (Phoebe Tonkin) is none too happy about their budding relationship. She tells the rest of the Circle that Jake is hiding something dangerous from them, which causes Adam (Thomas Dekker) to become protective of Cassie. Girl fight alert! (We're referring to Adam and Faye, obviously.)

Meanwhile, Melissa's (Jessica Parker Kennedy) sexy cousin Holden rolls into town and starts making eyes at Diana (Shelley Hennig), which sends Adam into a tizzy.

If you're wondering what's going on with the middle-ageds, Charles (Gale Harold) and Dawn (Natasha Henstridge) are in for a major shift in power that might destroy their evil plans to take over the Pacific North West. Will Charles finally stand up to the boss-lady?

* * *

><p><strong>EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH A MAN WITCH: GALE HAROLD ON MAGIC, EVIL AND CHARLES MEADE!<strong>

Posted by Brea [from jointhesecretcircle (dot) com]

In _Slither_, Charles Meade did a very bad thing, drowning our beloved Nick (RIP Nick!) to kill the demon riding his body like a Mazda. We were shocked that Nick died but not surprised Charles did the killing —after all, he did torch Cassie's mom. But then Diana's dad shocked us by feeling some serious remorse over killing Nick — isn't this guy supposed to be super evil?

We decided to ask the man behind the manwitch, Gale Harold! Read on for our exclusive interview about evil, magic, and if he's on Team Vampire or Team Werewolf!

**Alloy ****Entertainment: **What episode are you filming?  
><strong>Gale <strong>**Harold:** We're just finishing up number 7.

**AE:** How is it going so far?  
><strong>GH: <strong>I hope it's going extremely well. I haven't been up to Vancouver for a few days.

**AE: **What's been the most exciting thing for you so far?  
><strong>GH:<strong> Trying to figure out what it is that Charles Meade is trying to do and why he thinks he can get away with it.

**AE: **Can you give us any hints as to things he'll get away it?  
><strong>GH: <strong>Not because I don't want to reveal anything, but what Charles is up to—whether he knows it yet or not—he can't really get away with it. Right? He can hide it, or you can divert attention away from it, but I don't think he can really get away it.

**AE: **What attracted you to this role?  
><strong>GH: <strong>I think that's basically it. It's trying to maintain two states of mind simultaneously for yourself and for the people that are around you.  
><strong><br>****AE: **Would you say that your character is the most evil on the show?  
><strong>GH: <strong>Evil is not really something that I think about too much with him. It's much more interesting to me is not necessarily what is evil?…I think getting caught up in whether he's evil or not is an abstraction.

**AE: **How did you prep for the audition? Did you do any outside research, read the book, watch The Vampire Diaries, etc?  
><strong>GH:<strong> No, I didn't. I tried to go with more baseline proof. What do people do when they're in these sorts of situations? And try and [give] my take on it. I think it's much more interesting to see those kinds of things come alive in front of you, as opposed to watch someone go by the numbers and shooting all the points, right?…it definitely has its own anatomy. That's the word that I can use right now. The size of it, you know. There's a million ways to play a scene, right. There's a million ways to tell a story. When you start talking about the overlay of something that already exists, it's like, you have to make it seem like it's happening in that moment. You can't go back in time.

**AE: **Has the show made you believe more in magic or supernatural things?  
><strong>GH:<strong> That's a tricky question, because I don't want to step on the toes of a group of people who really believe this. I don't know. It's a mystery to me. I think, in respect to them, it has to remain one. And see how well you can tell the story. That to me is much more magical than anything.

**AE:** If you could have a magic power, what would it be?  
><strong>GH:<strong> The power not to over think everything and just be really alive. That's actually a power. Maybe in addition to that, mind reading is very seductive. (Laughs.) I don't really know if I'd want to be able to read minds. I might be able to enjoy making people think things and knowing what they're thinking before they think it. But I wouldn't want to know what they're thinking already.

**AE: **Have you seen any The Vampire Diaries episodes?  
><strong>GH:<strong> I have. Yeah.

**AE: **Do you have a favorite team? Werewolf, vampire?  
><strong>GH:<strong> You can't pick favorites. That's always dangerous.

What do you think? Is Charles totally evil or not? Is Gale Harold totally dreamy? Of course!

* * *

><p>And on a silly note, I read a Tweet stating that "you know you're obsessed with TSC when you read 'Harold Camping' trend and think Charles Meade will be pitching tent somewhere."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Here's another interview with our favorite Warlock. For pic's check out my posting's on MW... same name. It's short, but it's Gale, so, you know... :)

* * *

><p>Gale Harold took a few moments away from plotting the reacquisition of his powers on <em>The <em>_Secret __Circle_ to issue a stern warning to TV Fanatics this week: Do not assume anything about this CW drama.

That was the actor's response to one of my questions in our exclusive chat, the transcript from which is posted below. As we head into tomorrow night's "Masked," read the following Q&A to see what's next for Diana's duplicitous dad...

****I had a theory that Diana was actually working with Charles behind the backs of her Circle members. Am I completely and totally off base?**  
><strong>You might be a little off-base. I think Diana is still trying to get a basic understanding of what her Circle actually means. There may be some intuitive understanding that she shares with Charles, but that could only be revealed a little farther down the line.

****Charles is taking the death of Nick very hard. Is it safe to assume this is the first time he's killed an innocent?**  
><strong>With these characters, I think all assumptions are very unsafe.

****Talk about the dynamic between Charles and Dawn. They are after the same goal, but Dawn seems more focused and cold-hearted when it comes to accomplishing it. Is that a fair assessment?**  
><strong>Dawn does seem to have a very clear strategy, and she's very effective at manipulating Charles to serve her plans. The backstory for that will be interesting to learn. That being said, are they actually after the same thing? Hard to say.

**Charles wants to date Dawn, doesn't he?**  
>Maybe.<p>

****What is Charles' end game? Is he simply seeking power, trying to protect Diana and the younger generation or both?**  
><strong>I think it's probably power first, because that will ultimately give him the power to protect Diana.

_**Matt ****Richenthal** is the Editor in Chief of TV Fanatic. Follow him on Twitter._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I know this is short... and it's not an interview, but a clip from tonight's episode... YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT... evil, bad ass, arrogant Charles is back!

* * *

><p><strong>'The Secret Circle': Tension builds between Charles and Dawn - EXCLUSIVE VIDEO<strong>

by Sandra Gonzalez

Can we take a moment to fawn over Gale Harold's performance on this season of _The__Secret__Circle_? Because while I was already pumped about tomorrow's episode, this clip of Charles and Dawn just sent me over the fan-edge with excitement — in no small part due to Harold's eerie performance.

In the exclusive clip below, it's clear that Charles, who hasn't been the same since Nick's death, is growing darker by the day. As a result, you can't blame Dawn for being a little wary about letting him hold on to the all-powerful (not to mention dangerous!) crystal. Stuff's about to go down!

Watch the clip below:

insidetv (dot) ew (dot) com/2011/11/02/secret-circle-charles-dawn-video/

Copyright © 2011 Entertainment Weekly Inc. All rights reserved.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Another interview with Gale about TSC... the last episode for 2011, in fact. It will air tomorrow night (Thursday, November 10th)... it's the mid-season finale, so you know there will be loose ends to tie up in January. Fortunately the show has been picked up for the entire season, at least, so we know we're in for a long journey come next year. If you don't get around to watching this tomorrow, then I'm sure you'll be able to find it on cwtv (dot) com... or Google secret circle full episodes.

Since this will be the last episode of this year, this "story" probably won't have any more updates... however, if I find anything else in the mean time, or maybe an interview or pics of the mid-season premier in January, you can guarantee I'll post it here. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Gale Harold Talks the Midseason Finale of THE SECRET CIRCLE<strong>

by Christina Radish

On the popular CW drama _The Secret Circle_, actor Gale Harold plays Charles Meade, a powerful lawyer who lives in the small town of Chance Harbor, Washington. His daughter is the sweet-natured teenager Diana (Shelley Hennig), who happens to be a witch, just like her mysterious and often sinister father.

During an interview to promote the mid-season finale on November 10th (the show will return on January 5, 2012), Gale Harold talked about the appeal of this role, the appearance of Charles' mother on the show (played by Stefanie Kramer), the continued power-play between Charles and Dawn (Natasha Henstridge), and how his character would like to be in charge of his own actions and decisions. He also talked about how he would love to try a comedy role, at some point.

Check out what he had to say after the jump:

**Question: Because this is different from the other roles you've done, what was the appeal of this for you?**

**GALE HAROLD**: It's not the witch aspect that's interesting. What's interesting is the cover, and not being who you really are and trying to get away with it, with the repercussions primarily being a long sentence in the penitentiary. In terms of drama and something to play against, that's what's compelling. That's the first step. The context is interesting because it's not common, at all. It's something that you maybe don't believe in. I don't know if I believe in witchcraft. Maybe I do. I don't know. But, I do believe that, if I go to someone's house and burn them down and the state patrol finds out, I'm going away for a long time and my daughter is going to be orphaned, and all of that. Meanwhile, I have to do so much work to cover that and be good at it. In talking about why he didn't seem to have any remorse for burning Amelia alive, I think there's a real addictive quality to those moments. That overload of power sends it all home, for me. It's just a person walking down the street, doing some very strange things, and fighting their own mainline addiction to it. That's not a very common position to be in.

**Can you talk about the addition of more elders into the story?**

**HAROLD**: Charles' mother is on the way, and she's got some issues to resolve, or to start, so that she can resolve them later. We'll slap each other around for 35 seconds, and then she's gonna leave. So, yeah, she's coming and she's pissed, and she's very good at covering that. As far as how that relates to the other elders, I'm not sure, but I know that it makes Charles very nervous. In an existential way, he really wants to be in possession of the kind of power that he imagines the elders have, but doesn't know how to access. In a weird way, it's Oedipal because there's Dawn (Natasha Henstridge), and then mom comes around. Charles doesn't have a woman in his life except for his daughter, which is a totally other kind of relationship, but it puts him in a weird position and then you're back in that Greek stuff, which is always good.

**Will the power-play between Charles and Dawn continue?**

**HAROLD**: It feels to me like it's such a classic thing. Lord forgive me for even saying these two names, but it's that sexual attraction to stay alive and also to take power, like Bonnie and Clyde had, and the feeding off of that. It could be a screw up, or it could be something that works. There's a whole post-human side to it, which is the supernatural side, and being able to spell people and control what they may say or do or think. That, to me, is very interesting. It's not only about, "Do they trust each other?," but "Do they trust the potential of trusting each other?" Now, it's becoming like a card game. "How much do I like you? I don't know. How much do I want you? I don't know. I know I want most of what you've got, and probably more of it, and I'll take all of it, if I can get it. But, I have to keep making you think that I just want to give you want I have." It's always giving you this while stabbing you in the back.

**How do you see the relationship between Charles and Dawn? Is it just out of necessity?**

**HAROLD**: As its grown, and as I've done the work, and Natasha and I have talked this through and played these scenes, it seems like it's unknown. Charles is a bit of a novice. I think he has real potential, but he's never done it. The first big attempt really ended up in a horrible disaster. I think he's afraid, but he's really, really seduced by it. She means that to him. There's a line that never has the same position. It's always changing. For him, he's just juggling and trying to stay on his feet while appearing to be in control, or act as if he's in control. Also, what Dawn motivated Charles to do, in killing Nick (Louis Hunter), just from a human nature point of view, I think he holds that as a real betrayal. It's a mind f-u-c-k. It's the worst that you can get. He killed this kid. He has a child who's is the same age, and he stood there in the water and strangled a kid to death and watched him die. He's always going to see Nick's face when he sees Dawn's face. That's a whole other trip that's coming out.

**What sort of repercussions are going to happen from what Charles did to Jane (Ashley Crow)?**

**HAROLD**: Jane knows that Charles is up to something inside of her brain, and that he's in her mind somewhere. Either she's clever enough or just strong enough to use that against him. Charles made a mistake and he thinks this is the result, but the result is being manipulated by the person that's experiencing it. It's like, "Yeah, I'm acting weird. It's not exactly how you thought I was gonna act. Is that a bad thing or a good thing? Am I making you uptight, right now? Can you figure out what's going on?" And Charles is like, "I'm not really that smart. I can't do all of this, at the same time." It's an interesting thing because it opens these other doors, at least for Dawn and Charles to be somewhat panicked and chaotic, which is always good. When they drop the ball, a lot of weird things happen.

**Why was Charles able to kill Amelia with such little regard and no guilt, whatsoever?**

**HAROLD**: It's a really interesting question, and I think about that, too. Perhaps that will be elucidated, in the future. It has something to do with his relationship with Dawn. That's one aspect of what he did to Nick. Doing that to Amelia was not as brutal as drowning a child in the water, right in front of you, but it's kind of the same. Somehow he did that, not just because he wanted to go burn somebody to death, but because there was some sort of pact between Dawn and Charles that led to that. She was the driving force. It seems to be that she was the one in the driver's seat, propelling him to do that. That's not to say that he didn't enjoy it, in some weird way. That was the beginning of forcing Cassie (Britt Robertson) into the place that they need her to be. That's all that was about. The fact that he did it, goes to Dawn's power over him, as it was with that point. By the time it got to what we saw with Nick, that's when it started cracking for Charles. It's like, "I can't go on being a homicidal manic. Or maybe I can, but I've got to be in charge, if I'm going to do that. I've got to pick the time and the place, and the way that people are killed. I can't just say, 'Okay, I'm going to kill that person because you told me to.'"

**Do you think Charles would ever use magic on Diana (Shelley Hennig)?**

**HAROLD**: I think the only way that Charles would do anything to put her in harm's way is if that was the only choice and the only solution. It's a really interesting dilemma. He probably thinks that what he's doing is already too much, just as any father would. It would either be something that happened as an instant reaction that was unplanned, or it would be very, very unfriendly for him. It would be if she gets hurt, she gets damaged, she gets killed, or she finds out and she's disgusted. To me, if a father and a daughter who are both witches, are then confronted with the reality of being a witch, while still having people drive by them in cars, going to McDonald's, keeps it based in reality. That moment of, "I know that I am. I know that you are. But, now that we're talking about it together, what happens? You still have to go to school in the morning." That may shine a light on everything that's unmanageable.

**Do you ever feel distanced from the main cast, since your character's actions tend to happen outside of them?**

**HAROLD**: No, not at all. As long as it ratchets the stakes up, anything that's complicated is attractive. There's that whole aspect of the pulling character, who's understated and peripheral on the outside. Their inclusion is always loaded by their distance.

**You've become known for your drama work, but would you ever like to do a comedy?**

**HAROLD**: Of course, I would. I would love to. It's definitely not considered my style, and a lot of the whole journey is trying to break those constructions, so we'll find out. I did something really funny last night, but I can't tell you what it was.

Collider (dot) com. Copyright ©2005 - 2009. All Rights Reserved.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I didn't think there would be anything else to update with... silly me. Never have I been happier to be wrong. Interesting articles, these, yes... but there is also a link to ... a 37 minute interview with Andrew Miller and Gale Harold... yes, I said 37 minutes... and, it's only part 1. Part 2 will be available on their site tomorrow... so I will be posting it then. :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>'The Secret Circle': Gale Harold and EP Andrew Miller tease Jake's motives, tonight's shocking fall finale<strong>

by Shaunna Murphy

Tonight's game-changing fall finale of _The Secret Circle _will reveal some shocking secrets about Cassie (Britt Robertson) and the gang, and leave audiences with a major cliffhanger to torment their brains during the holidays. Sound juicy? You bet! Fans of Chris Zylka's Jake will be a huge fan of tonight's episode, "Balcoin," as Cassie learns about her past and is confronted by the evil witch-hating council. EW got the scoop on tonight's installment and more during a recent screening of the episode, during which executive producer Andrew Miller and star Gale Harold left us with some great teasers going into the new year. **SPOILERS AFTER THE JUMP!**

The fall finale unearths some of Jake's motivations, but don't expect to learn _everything _about this mysterious bad boy just yet. "I'm not sure we can trust Jake," Miller said. "He's still kind of an enigma." We do find out how he feels about Cassie, but his feelings about the rest of the group (and whether or not he'll still kill them) are still pretty open. Miller said that Jake would probably sacrifice the rest of the circle if he could, though "he really does care for Cassie. I don't know where that leads him, because he's a weird guy."

As for Zykla's current non-regular status, well, Miller was pretty cryptic about that one. "We like Chris Zylka a lot," he said. "He's a fun character, and he's brought a lot out of Cassie. We hope to use him in more episodes down the road, and we're figuring that out right now."

We'll also be seeing more of Isaac and his witch-hunting friends in the council, who have emerged as the big bads this season. They make a major play tonight that will have dire consequences for at least one witch, and Miller said we have much to learn about them in the future. "We started with Isaac; he's become a really interesting character for us," he teased. "But he's one of many. The history of the council will surprise us, and goes back longer than anyone thinks right now." For anyone who thinks that Jake is crazy for listening to a witch-hating psycho over the beautiful door next door, Miller had this to say: "There is a hold that Issac has on Jake. Isaac has a lot of confidence, and over the last two years their relationship has grown. It's a little father-son, it's a little student-mentor."

Charles and Dawn are as bad as ever tonight, but don't expect last week's memory-erasing spell on Jane to come without a price. The consequences will be felt tonight, when Charles sees just how badly he screwed things up for Cassie. "We're seeing in this episode that the spell that Charles put on [Jane] didn't work as well as they might have hoped, and it's going to cause immediate problems for them," Miller said. "For Cassie, it's going to toss her world around, because in some sense, the last family member she has is drifting away from her. It will affect her drastically."

Harold noted that his character has also been affected drastically, but by last month's shocking murder. This will start to weigh heavily on the already complicated relationship between Charles and Dawn. "Their relationship has been changing in the last few episodes because of what happened to Nick," Harold said. "It's created a wedge in between them. Charles has really stepped up and is grabbing the power back in the form of this crystal. What we'll find in the next few episodes is that as that divide increases between them, they'll have to seek up support. A guy who might come into the middle of that power struggle is Ethan Conant."

Finally, expect to learn more about Cassie's innate dark magic before the night is over. We've already seen a snake-demon and some pretty nasty spells, and Cassie's new powers will bring more even new evils in the near future. "There are other things that are possible in the world of _The Secret Circle," _he said. "It may not be vampires and werewolves and mummies, but we're going to be dealing with other supernatural forces. Once you deal with this kind of power, they're bound to come calling."

That's all for now! Any predictions on tonight's fall finale? Share them in the comments!

_The Secret Circle airs tonight at 9 p.m. E.T._

Copyright © 2011 Entertainment Weekly Inc. All rights reserved.

* * *

><p><strong>We Preview Tonight's Magical Mid-Season Finale of THE SECRET CIRCLE with Star Gale Harold and Executive Producer Andrew Miller [Video]<strong>

By Tiffany Vogt on November 10th, 2011

It is that dreaded time of year again as some of your favorite shows will go on a winter hiatus, returning after the New Year in 2012. For fans of THE SECRET CIRCLE, tonight's episode "Balcoin" is going to leave with them with a nice mini-cliffhanger to tide them over for the next six weeks.

So what can we look forward to in the Fall finale tonight? Lots of witchy-goodness as Cassie (Britt Robertson) finds out a lot more about her family tree and what Jake (Chris Zylka) is really up to — but not before putting her heart on the line; Adam (Thomas Dekker) and Faye (Phoebe Tonkin) make an unusual alliance in the quest for the truth; and Diana (Shelley Hennig) takes a stab at moving on from her doomed romance with Adam. Then, on the adult-front, Charles (Gale Harold) and Dawn (Natasha Henstridge) begin to realize something about their own precarious relationship, and Jane (Ashley Crow) feels the after-effects of Charles' spell, which made her forget about what she saw at Henry's lake house.

So with preparations underway for a charity event, Melissa (Jessica Parker Kennedy) and Diana are keeping their minds off their respective lost-loves when Melissa's cousin Holden (Arlen Escarpeta) arrives in town to help with the festivities. Meanwhile, Jake tries to find out more about Cassie's lineage and a way to get closer to her without setting off the alarm bells. But there is more at play than just the young coven of witches and their scheming parents. Isaac (JR Bourne) and his lethal witch-hunting crew are not about to just leave Cassie and her coven intact. They are out for blood and, even if Cassie is a descendant from Blackwell's line, they remain undeterred in rooting out the evil infestation in Chance Harbor.

Then for the New Year when THE SECRET CIRCLE returns, the sudden and mysterious deaths of Amelia (who died in a fire), Nick (who died drowning) and now Henry (who had an alleged heart-attack and whose body was left tied up in the lake), as well as the disappearance of Calvin (the curio shop owner) and the brain-addled state of Jane (Cassie's grandmother), all this is going to provoke at least one of Elders to return to Chance Harbor to see what is really going on. For Charles Meade, as if there were not enough complicated women in his life, one more is coming to town – mommy-dearest; and if Dawn thought Charles was a handful to manage, wait and see how tricky things become with an angry and suspicious mother-hen witch hovering around.

With the blood-thirsty witch-hunters circling around and the Elders becoming more and more interested in what exactly their children and grandchildren are doing in Chance Harbor, there is likely to be a violent collision looming on the horizon. Soon everyone will be forced to pick a side and align themselves in order to survive.

At a special screening at The CW, executive producer Andrew Miller and star Gale Harold chatted with the press about what the Fall finale cliffhanger could mean for the Chance Harbor residents – especially for the evil-duo Charles Meade and Dawn Chamberlain whose plans may be back-firing upon them and attracting unwelcome attention.

The following is a 37 minute video with Andrew Miller and Gale Harold (and... it's part 1): youtube (dot) com/watch?v=A0fP9n7ysek&feature=player_embedded

As a reminder, look for part 2 of the video interview with Andrew Miller and Gale Harold tomorrow as some of the information they shared was simply too spoillerrific to post today!

And be sure to watch the Fall finale episode "Balcoin" tonight at 9PM on The CW. A dark secret is revealed and it is going to change everything!

_Tiffany Vogt is a contributing writer to The TV Addict. She has a great love for television and firmly believes that entertainment is a world of wondrous adventures that deserves to be shared and explored – she invites you to join her. Please feel free to contact Tiffany atTiffany_Vogt_ or follow her at on Twitter (TVWatchtower). Tiffany also writes as a columnist for NiceGirlsTV._

© 2010 theTVaddict (cot) com


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **See, I said I'd post the second part of the video. It's only 4 minutes, but it's Gale... so it's worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>SECRET CIRCLE Spoiler Alert: EP Andrew Miller Dishes on Last Night's Shocking Cliffhanger!<strong>

By Tiffany Vogt on November 11th, 2011

If you saw last night's Fall finale of THE SECRET CIRCLE, then you are now also pondering the possibilities of what Isaac (the witch-hunter) meant when he referred to the fact that Cassie Blake is not the only witch in her Circle to be a Blackwell heir.

Combined with the revelation that Dawn Chamberlain used to have a "thing" or crush on John Blackwell, prior to his demise, it leads viewers to believe the obvious choice is that Faye must be a Balcoin descendant.

But, when asked point-blank during the Q&A with executive producer Andrew Miller and star Gale Harold during a special screening of "Balcoin," the answer was not so easily defined. Perhaps Dawn's infatuation and Faye's desire to have power of her own outside the Circle is a red-herring. Andrew cagily would not commit one way or the other on the lineage of Faye, nor did he want to dispute the possibility that in some odd twist of fate Adam and Cassie — whose destiny is written in the stars – are siblings, as well.

To hear from Andrew and Gale about this exact question, watch this video clip (well, it is the 2nd part… even if it is only 4 minutes long… but it's worth it for Gale, right?):  
><span>youtube (dot) comwatch?v=SKEzhw5jeBI&feature=player_embedded

Based on the evasiveness seen here, it leads one to wonder exactly who else in the circle is a Blackwell and carries tainted Balcoin blood in their veins and black-magic in their souls. Is it the rebellious and strong-willed, Faye? The brooding, yet heroic, Adam? The mysterious and searching, Melissa? Or the even wild-card with a face of an angel, Diana?

While it has been clearly identified that Cassie is Blackwell's child, but who is the second? What exactly was going on back in their parents' day that so many witches fell under the Blackwell spell? Is it possible that John Blackwell had a sibling that carried a child too?

The Chance Harbor witches had better be on guard for when the other Blackwell child figures out their dastardly heritage, he or she may not be so reluctant to use the dark-magic and could make life for the other bound witches mighty miserable.

In the meantime, we have a long wait to find out these answers as THE SECRET CIRCLE returns in six weeks to continue its freshman season. Be sure to tune in on Thursday, January 5th to find out who is the second Blackwell child.

_THE SECRET CIRCLE stars Brittany Robertson, Thomas Dekker, Gale Harold, Natasha Henstridge, Phoebe Tonkin, Logan Browning, Ashley Crow, Shelley Hennig and Adam Harrington. Catch up on past episodes you may have missed online at clicktowatch (dot) tv_

© 2010 theTVaddict (dot) com


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: This may not be much as far as new TSC info goes, but there's a video (the second one, at the end) that you HAVE to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Circle Spoiler: Whose Ex-Girlfriend Comes To Town?<strong>  
>by Mehera Bonner <strong>SPOILER ALERT!<strong>

We've long suspected that behind Charles Meade's (Gale Harold) emo eyes lies a studly stallion, waiting to break free and "make love" to everyone in sight. Turns out, before Charles was a murderer, he was quite the ladies man, and we're about to meet one of his witchy-woman ex-girlfriends!

Charles' former gal-pal Lauren (and her magical powers) will show up when _The __Secret __Circle _returns from hiatus in Episode 13 on January 5, 2012. [Technically the episode on 1/5/12 will be episode 10, but we'll have to wait till episode 13 to see this Lauren person.] Turns out, Charles' mom is the one who convinced him to break up with Lauren, and Lauren's back to belatedly prove she's a force to be reckoned with. Meanwhile, she also has to contend with Dawn (Natasha Henstridge) and Diana (Shelley Hennig).

Is it too early to call a love triangle alert?

* * *

><p>You've probably already seen the following preview, but isn't it worth watching again?<p>

Youtube (dot) com/watch?v=7QHmQtenamA&feature=player_embedded

© Wetpaint EntertainmentAny images and content contained on this site relating to "Secret Circle" are not authorized by "Secret Circle"™ and The CW © and its related companies. All rights reserved.

* * *

><p>A little extra info, even though we probably all know most, if not all, of this; here is Gale's bio as seen on cwtv (dot) com:<p>

Gale Harold stars as Charles Meade, a powerful lawyer with a mysterious, and potentially dangerous, plan for the Circle, in The CW's new series, "The Secret Circle."

Harold is a versatile actor hailing from Atlanta, Georgia. After attending the San Francisco Art Institute, Harold began studying acting at the suggestion of close friend, producer Susie Landau Finch. After four years of training and theater work, Harold was cast as Brian Kinney, the lead character of the series "Queer As Folk." The series ran for five years, and he has been working ever since.

Harold has a vast array of stage credits including Tennessee Williams' "Suddenly Last Summer," opposite Carla Gugino and Blythe Danner for the Roundabout Theatre Company, Williams' "Orpheus Descending" at Theater/Theatre in which Harold's performance was called "brilliant" by the Los Angeles Times, and the play received the McCulloh Award For Revival from the Los Angeles Dramatic Critics Circle 2011. He has also performed in Austin Pendelton's "Uncle Bob" at the Soho Playhouse, Gillian Plowman's "Me And My Friend" at The Los Angeles Theatre Center, and various productions with A Noise Within Repertory Company.

Harold recently had a recurring role on "Hellcats" and has recurred on Emmy and Golden Globe Award-winning shows, including "Deadwood," "Desperate Housewives" and "Grey's Anatomy." He has made guest appearances on "The Unit," "Law and Order SVU" and "CSI: NY."

Harold's film credits include "Wake," "Particles of Truth" (Tribeca Film Festival), "Rhinoceros Eyes" (Toronto Film Festival), "Fathers and Sons," "The Unseen" and "Falling For Grace."

Along with executive producer David Bowie and producer Mia Bays, Harold co-produced the film "Scott Walker: 30th Century Man," directed by Stephen Kijak. The film's world premiere was at the London Film Festival, and it debuted internationally at the Berlin International Film Festival. The film's U.S. premiere was at the South By Southwest Film Festival.

* * *

><p>You have to watch this "intense" preview of The Secret Circle:<p>

cwtv (cot) com/cw-video/the-secret-circle/?play=d1637986-de70-4c78-9a48-e254095934ff

© 2011 The CW Television Network

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: As always, I will continue updating as I can, as I find info about our favorite man and warlock.

And if anyone is interested, and hasn't discovered it yet, TSC is re-airing all episodes on Thursday's at 9pm PST. So whether you missed some or just want to watch Gale on a bigger screen again, here's your chance. And yes, this Thursday's episode will have Gale in it. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Here's the latest update, including a few articles from the last couple of weeks. Keep an eye out for my mention of the Secret Circle marathon, but it's not going to be aired like a typical marathon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Secret Circle Stars Step Up for Causes They Care About<strong>  
>by Whitney Ricketts<p>

_Secret Circle _stars Gale Harold, Jessica Parker Kennedy, and Thomas Dekker took some time out of their respective busy schedules to talk about the causes they care most about.

Thomas Dekker doesn't just play a sensitive boy on _The Secret Circle_; in real life, he's a true bleeding heart. Thomas' father was diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease in 2001. Thomas explains the searing process of watching his father fight this illness: "I stood by his side and watched as his life was slowly and cruelly stripped from him. A spirit so vivacious and a mind so sharp was taken by the ruthless hand of this impossible sickness." Watch the rest of his heart-wrenching interview here.

Gale Harold supports the Elton John AIDS Foundation, which was established in the U.S. in 1992 by Sir Elton John. Gale's also a big fan of826 National, an organization founded by author Dave Eggers to provide writing and reading resources for under-privileged youth.

Jessica Parker Kennedy isn't affected by kidney disease — but her mom is. JPK tells The CW why kidneys are so crucial to physical health: "Your kidneys control some pretty important elements in your body, like they make sure you have healthy blood pressure, they help you make red blood cells, they make sure your bones are healthy." JPK encourages everyone to go to the American Kidney Fund website to donate and learn more about the disease.

Last but not least: furry friends! Jessica chose a second cause to speak up about: The Humane Society. "They're great, because they're representing animals who can't speak up for themselves, so it's up to us to reach out to them and make a difference in their lives."

Source: The CW

Can't get enough of _The Secret Circle_? "Like" us on our Facebookpage or follow us on Twitter!

* * *

><p>Just thought this was funny, found this under Gale's bio on Wetpaint: "<strong>Bet you didn't know...<strong> Gale has a tattoo along the inside of his right middle finger that reads "RESIST.""

[ Like any of us didn't know, right? It's amazing he's just being discovered now by so many fans, but I'm glad for it, too… if it keeps him busy, then maybe it will boost his career, prolong the show, and keep him acting in primetime for years to come. ]

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Circle Teaser: Is Faye NOT Cassie's Secret Sibling? Exclusive!<br>**by Carita Rizzo

When The Secret Circle introduced the strong possibility of a second Blackwell child at the end of Season 1, Episode 9, "Balcoin," all suspicions were directed towards Faye Chamberlain (Phoebe Tonkin).

It would make perfect sense, right? After all, Faye's mother, Dawn Chamberlain (Natasha Henstridge) had an obsession with Cassie's father, John Blackwell. How great would it be if the two people in the Circle who can stand each other the least were really half-sisters?

But after talking to Gale Harold (Charles Meade) and Chris Zylka (Jake Armstrong) we're no longer so sure we've got it figured out.

"I don't know about that," said Gale at the Golden Globes "Night of Firsts" bash in Los Angeles last weekend. "I think that's one of those things where it will be clear-cut when it's revealed. I have a lot of fun trying to figure it out."

Chris tells Wetpaint Entertainment that the cast doesn't know yet, but it seems they've been thrown off course when it comes to the clues that offered Faye on a plate in the mid-season finale.

"That would be everyone's guess," he told us at the Ripple Effect event in Los Angeles last weekend, trailing off as if it's a red herring and not a certainty. But rest assured, the mystery of the lost sibling will feature prominently when the show returns in January.

"It's a constant that they will remind you and torture you with," says Chris. "We [as a cast] don't even know yet, but I think everyone wants to be the sibling because of what a bad ass Cassie is."

And much to our relief — since they're supposed to be written in the stars and all — one character can be eliminated from our list of suspects. "Thomas [Dekker] (Adam Conant) is the one that's in the clear," reveals Chris. "That would have made it kind of awkward."

* * *

><p><strong>Watch The Secret Circle From the Beginning! New Preview for Season 1 Marathon (VIDEO)<strong>

by Whitney Ricketts

We can't wait until _The Secret Circle_ returns with Season 1, Episode 10: "Darkness", on January 5, 2012. Luckily, The CW is gifting us all with a year-end marathon. Watch your favorite witches stir the mischief cauldron, starting with Season 1, Episode 1, on December 29, 2011

Check out the preview for this marathon at: Youtube (dot) com/embed/8z0xmfwYht4

[ I have consulted with my Verizon Fios listings and determined the schedule of this marathon as follows: Tonight at 9pm will be the Pilot episode. Then at 8pm Tomorrow night (Friday), Tuesday and Wednesday next week will be 2 episodes each night... with the mid-season premiere on Thursday (1/5/12) night at 9pm. ]

* * *

><p>© Wetpaint Entertainment. Any images and content contained on this site relating to "Secret Circle" are not authorized by "Secret Circle"™ and The CW © and its related companies. All rights reserved.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I have a photobucket album of all "Darkness" and TSC photos (that involve Gale, anyway, I don't need the 160+ pics of all the teens and other adults). Click on my username... my profile has my photobucket album link at the top of my profile. :)

* * *

><p><strong>PHOTO PREVIEW 'The Secret Circle' dives into "Darkness" + submit YOUR episode Qs<br>**By Danielle Turchiano

_**The Secret Circle**_ will be returning with all new episodes in just a week, but today we have a special sneak peek for you. Photos from the first episode of 2012, **"Darkness,"** have been released, _and_ an advance copy of the episode has been sent to LA TV Insider Examiner for review. But rather than just offer our take, we want to know what YOU, _The Secret Circle_ fans, want to know. You know, above and beyond the official episode summary:

In "Darkness," Cassie (**Britt Robertson**) turns to Adam (**Thomas Dekker**) when she uncovers a secret about herself that she needs kept from the rest of the Circle, including Diana (**Shelley Hennig**). Meanwhile, Diana is thrilled when her grandmother Kate (guest star **Stepfanie Kramer**) drops in for a visit, but Charles (**Gale Harold**) is suspicious of his mother's motives after Kate takes an unusual interest in Cassie. Meanwhile, Faye (**Phoebe Tonkin**) recruits a mysterious stranger named Lee (guest star** Grey Damon**) to help her with a spell that could change the balance of the Circle forever.

So if you have burning questions about where any of your favorite players stand after the fall finale, "Balcoin," feel free to leave them in the comments and/or Tweet them to us. We will include many in our preview post on the episode!

_The Secret Circle_ airs on The CW on Thursday nights at 9pm. "Darkness" airs on January 5th 2012.

**Want more _The Secret Circle_ news and previews? Follow LA TV Insider Examiner on Twitter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle Dishes: 'The Secret Circle' "Darkness" spoilers<br>**by Danielle Turchiano

It's a new year, and for _**The Secret Circle**_, that means a new turn: to the dark side. It only took half a season, but the kid sister to _The Vampire Diaries_ is stepping up its own sinister tone as it dabbles in black magic, potential poisonings, and strangers with knowledge of dangerous spells. It's a big return, though not as physically explosive as the previous episode, and you had lots of questions. Here's what we want you to know going into **"Darkness."**

**How long will it be until we see Jake again? (slupu) –**Oh, about 5 seconds! Yes, last we saw Jake (**Chris Zylka**), he was on a boat, heading out of Chance Harbor, having promised Adam (**Thomas Dekker**) that he would stay away forever, but Zylka is a series regular now, so expect a lot more of Jake in the second half of the season. After all, he is still weighing _quite_ heavily on Cassie (**Britt Robertson**)'s mind.

**With an episode title like "Darkness," what can we expect from Cassie's, and the other Circle members', dark magic? –** Cassie is going to learn very quickly just how powerful she can be, even when she doesn't intend to be. We've already seen her set someone on fire when she felt threatened, and that "harm the one who may harm you first" mentality rears its ugly head again in this episode, hitting much closer to home. She's going to learn a lot, not only about what she can do, but how it affects her, as well. Her feelings for her friends are strong, but the lure of dark magic may prove to be stronger, like an addiction.

**Do they hint at who the other Blackwell kid might be? (HollywoodTwit) –** Nothing additional is explicitly said about who John Blackwell's other child in the Circle may be, though we have to imagine that if and when someone other than Cassie gets the ability to perform magic alone, the Balcoin blood will have something to do with it.

**What's going on with Melissa! And will we learn more about her father? (lucasrmiliato_) - **Melissa (**Jessica Parker Kennedy**) is still mourning her dead boyfriend, so perhaps her judgment is cloudy these days. That would explain why she agrees to go along with Faye (**Phoebe Tonkin**)'s scheme to find a way to get their individual powers back. Faye still resists being bound to the circle, and Melissa is looking for something exciting to snap her out of her funk. Her father remains in the dark for now, but a new man does pop up in her (and Faye's) life when they call upon a scheming stranger (_The Nine Lives of Chloe King_'s **Grey Damon**) for help with their spell.

**What's Gale Harold up to in this episode? (just about everyone on the internet) –** Charles (Harold) isn't just a pawn in Dawn (**Natasha Henstridge**)'s game, it appears. When his mother (guest star **Stepfanie Kramer**) pays Chance Harbor a visit, it becomes very clear that he has been submitting to powerful women all of his life. These two are at odds- one trying to bring him into the light, while the other drags him into darkness- but it seems pretty clear that it is Kate who will come out the victor should they ever actually go head-to-head. Also, Charles is still a bit worried about what Ethan (**Adam Harrington**) knows, promising a potential confrontation down the line, and is debating how to stand up to Dawn and her own ideas on how such confrontations should go down.

And though no one outright asked, we feel it needs to be pointed out: No, Kramer doesn't look old enough to be Harold's mother. But we love her as an additional adversary nonetheless! Hopefully she will stick around a bit and (if _The Secret Circle_ wants to give us a belated holiday present) perhaps even team up with Ethan in order to regain control of the magic being done in town. We have big plans for this new year…

_The Secret Circle_ returns to The CW with all new episodes on January 5th at 9pm.

**Want more _The Secret Circle _news and previews? Follow LA TV Insider Examiner on Twitter!**

* * *

><p>© 2006-2011 Clarity Digital Group LLC db/a .


End file.
